We Live With The Mask
by Blueincarnation
Summary: Di lorong-lorong gelap bercahaya temaram, Sakura terkenal sebagai agen lapangan—ia cerdas, kuat, pemberani dan mampu menaklukkan belasan penjahat. Namun di rumah, ia tak lebih dari seorang wanita pebisnis bunga sekaligus istri dari seorang karyawan swasta bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Hari inipun, topengnya kembali bekerja dengan sempurna. (S-Saver Contest: Banjir TomatCeri)


**Title:** _"We Live With The Mask"_ | **Author:** _Blueincarnation_ | **Genre:** _romance, action, adventure_ | **Rated:** _M_ | **Disclaimer:** _"Naruto will always own to Masashi Kishimoto"_ | **Nomor Prompt:** _#49_ | **Category Contest:** _SasuSaku AU Fanfiction_

|.|

 **Summary:**

Di lorong-lorong gelap bercahaya temaram, Sakura terkenal sebagai agen lapangan—ia cerdas, kuat, pemberani dan mampu menaklukkan belasan penjahat. Namun di rumah, ia tak lebih dari seorang wanita pebisnis bunga sekaligus istri dari seorang karyawan swasta bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Hari inipun, topengnya kembali bekerja dengan sempurna.

|.|

 _ **For S-Saver Contest Banjir TomatCeri VI**_

 _7.635 word._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Baiklah, Agen. Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi, karena waktu kita hanya satu hari sebelum operasi di mulai. Aku ingatkan, ini adalah Operasi Rahasia Negara. Kalian akan menyelinap ke fasilitas_ top secret _yang tersembunyi, paling rahasia dan berbahaya untuk mengamankan jurnal penting milik negara. Lakukan apapun yang kalian perlu lakukan untuk menyelamatkan jurnal itu agar tidak jatuh ke tangan anggota TAKA. Aku tidak ingin ada kegagalan. Dan untuk detil selanjutnya akan disampaikan oleh Hatake Kakashi selaku Ketua Misi kali ini."_

Suara statis milik Namikaze Minato—Ketua Badan Intelejen Konoha, terdengar di unit komunikasiku—dan dua ratus unit komunikasi milik agen lainnya yang berkumpul di aula.

Lima belas menit yang lalu, kami—para agen Konoha, dipanggil untuk segera berkumpul di aula—berupa _basement_ luas berlangit-langit tinggi, dengan jejeran lampu terang dan puluhan kamera pengawas yang terpasang di setiap sudut pandang.

Ini tidak biasa.

Pembagian misi untuk para agen, biasanya dilakukan di ruangan lain—yang lebih sempit dan tertutup. Walau aku sama sekali tidak meragukan keamanan aula ini. Tapi aula, biasa digunakan hanya untuk rapat-rapat _super_ penting yang dilakukan hampir sekali dalam dua tahun.

Artinya ini adalah misi yang _sangat-amat_ penting—seperti namanya, Operasi Rahasia Negara.

Aku tidak mengerti, jika memang ini operasi yang s _uper_ penting dan rahasia. Kenapa mereka harus mengirimkan dua ratus agen sekaligus? Bukankah jumlah personel yang terlalu banyak di lapangan hanya akan membuat misi ini semakin heboh?

"Kau tahu, Jidat. Entah kita yang tolol atau ada yang tidak beres di otak Ketua. Mengapa dia mengirimkan dua ratus agen hanya untuk misi penyelamatan jurnal rahasia?" Yamanaka Ino—rekan agen sekaligus sahabatku itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku sambil berbisik.

"Aku setuju denganmu, _Pig_. Tapi mereka bilang, itu bukan jurnal biasa, itu jurnal penting berisi rahasia _top secret_ Konoha." Aku mengangguk, mengoreksi sebagian kalimatnya sementara gadis itu memutar mata.

"Oh, _whatever,_ Sakura."

Selama tiga jam penuh, Hatake Kakashi mempresentasikan misi kami. Ia menjelaskan banyak hal dan aku meringkas informasi itu menjadi beberapa poin penting. Sekarang, aku tahu alasan mereka menurunkan dua ratus agen hanya untuk misi penyelamatan jurnal. Jurnal itu tersimpan di ruang dokumen Institut Greystrone—sekolah agen yang memiliki tingkat keamanan paling tinggi di seluruh penjuru negri. Sayangnya, sekolah itu sudah tidak difungsikan. Tingginya angka kematian calon agen yang bersekolah di sana, membuat Institut itu ditutup dan dialih fungsikan oleh pemerintah. Namun, lima tahun yang lalu. Institut yang letaknya tersembunyi di balik pegunungan itu mengalami longsor, ruang dokumen rahasia yang notabene terletak di bagian _basement_ itupun terkubur.

Dan sekarang, dua ratus agen Konoha harus menembus keamanan tingkat tinggi Institut yang masih aktif dan berlomba dengan anggota TAKA untuk menyelamatkan jurnal rahasia negara.

Ngomong-ngomong soal TAKA, mereka adalah sebuah organisasi. Yang diisi oleh para agen ganda, pengkhianat dan orang-orang rakus kekayaan, kekuasaan dan kontrol. Dengan mencuri jurnal tersebut, TAKA berpotensi menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan Konoha, atau yang lebih parah membocorkan isinya ke negara lain untuk memicu perang.

"Yang pertama kali akan masuk adalah Tim _Elite—_ untuk berada di barisan terdepan dan yang pertama kali menembus keamanan Institut. Aku memilih agen-agen yang menurutku pantas berada di tim ini, karena aku percaya dengan kekuatan, kecerdasan dan insting mereka. Siapa saja yang menerima amplop merah bersiaplah untuk bergabung di tim ini besok."

Secara serempak, dua ratus agen memeriksa meja mereka—mencari keberadaan amplop merah yang dimaksud Kakashi—tak terkecuali aku.

Aku menghela napas lega. Tidak ada amplop merah yang kuterima. Hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan dalam misi ini adalah berada di Tim _Elite_ —resiko berada di tim itu sama dengan bunuh diri. Belum ada yang pernah menembus keamanan tingkat tinggi Institut itu, terlebih saat separuh bangunannya telah terkubur dalam tanah.

"Hei, sepertinya aku tidak menerima amplop itu. Bagaimana denganmu?" Ino berbisik. Ia sudah selesai mencari di sekitar tempat duduknya dan tidak menemukan apapun.

"Sepertinya aku juga, _Pig_."

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu apa amplop merah yang kulihat di kakimu itu, Jidat?"

Seketika aku menunduk, memeriksa sepatuku dan di sana aku melihatnya, berjarak sekitar lima senti dari ujung sepatu—amplop merah Tim _Elite,_ kotor terinjak olehku.

"Oh, sial."

Aku mengumpat. Legaku hilang dengan cepat, berganti dengan kekesalan memuncak.

Sepertinya aku harus berada di tim bunuh diri untuk misi kali ini—brengsek.

* * *

" _Tadaima_ ~"

" _Okaeri,_ Sakura. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa sudah selesai?"

Aku tiba di rumah dan suamiku—Uchiha Sasuke menyambutku. Ia mencium pipiku. Bertanya sambil menatap mataku. Dan ketika aku menatap matanya, aku selalu merasa bersalah ketika membohonginya.

"Sebenarnya belum. Masih ada beberapa kiriman bunga yang harus dirapikan. Kami mungkin akan keluar kota besok untuk mencari bunga yang tidak ada. Pemasok bunga itu salah mengirimkan jenis bunganya padahal kami harus menggunakannya untuk dekorasi klien."

Kebohongan itu meluncur lancar dari bibirku—seolah-olah aku memang pergi selama lima jam untuk mengurus bisnis bungaku dan Ino.

Ya. Uchiha Sasuke—suamiku, adalah warga sipil biasa. Ia seorang karyawan perusahaan swasta dan tidak pernah mengetahui pekerjaan asliku sebagai seorang agen negara. Yang ia tahu, aku adalah istrinya. Seorang pebisnis bunga bersama sahabatku Ino.

"Oh, ini pasti hari yang berat untukmu, Sakura."

Ini memang hari yang berat—dalam konteks pekerjaanku yang sebenarnya. Dan besok sepertinya akan jadi hari yang lebih berat lagi.

"Aku sudah membuat makan malam. Kita ke dapur sekarang?" Sasuke tersenyum, menuntun bahuku menuju dapur.

Ia percaya—selalu percaya sepenuhnya dengan apapun yang kukatakan—tak terkecuali kebohongan.

Sasuke orang baik. Dia berada di dunia yang bersih. Ia tak perlu tahu duniaku—dunia yang kotor, penuh kebohongan dan bahaya. Dunia para agen, mata-mata, pengkhianat, dan penjahat.

Tidak, suamiku tidak perlu tahu itu.

"Terima kasih, Sayang"

Aku tersenyum. Tulus. Sasuke mengelus bahuku sebelum mengecupnya singkat.

Kami berjalan, berdua, bersama-sama, menuju dapur. Beriringan layaknya sepasang suami istri biasa. Yang saling mencintai, mengasihi dan hidup dalam dunia biasa yang bahagia.

"Ini sama sekali bukan masalah, Sayang." Sasuke berbisik di telingaku—aku bergidik. Sensasinya geli dan menyenangkan. Aku hanya tersenyum, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya

Dan hari ini, sepertinya topengku kembali bekerja dengan sempurna.

Bukan?

* * *

Sup tomat. Cek, sudah siap. Teh hangat. Cek, sudah siap. Susu sapi. Cek, sudah siap. Roti dan selai. Cek, sudah siap. Semangkuk nasi. Cek, juga sudah siap.

Semua sudah sedia. Ini sarapan yang sempurna. Aku patut berbangga diri atas semua ini. Memasak sarapan untuk suami sendiri terasa mustahil bagiku—dulu, dua tahun yang lalu. Namun, setelah menikahi Sasuke, aku selalu berusaha untuk membuat sarapan untuknya.

Ingat. Aku adalah istrinya—seorang wanita sipil biasa.

Untuk topeng—aku memakai topeng.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah, aku menggantung celemek. Sekali lagi melirik ke lantai atas—kamarku. Aku mendengarkan dan tidak terdengar satupun suara selain desah napasku. Artinya aman. Suamiku masih tidur dan aku bisa menyelinap untuk mengecek _email_ -ku pagi ini.

 _11 email received (unread)_ —Ha! Apa kubilang? _See?_ Belum sampai dua puluh jam aku sudah menerima satu _email_ dari Kakashi dan sepuluh e _mail_ lain dari rekan agenku sesama Tim _Elite_.

Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Kazekage Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Akito Morio, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata dan Shimura Sai—oh astaga, Ino pasti akan mencekik Kakashi kalau dia tahu kekasihnya masuk dalam tim ini. Dan sialnya, hanya aku dan Hinata agen wanita satu-satunya yang ada di Tim _Elite_. Oh, hebat—benar-benar hebat.

Kami semua akan berangkal pukul 8 pagi, lalu tiba di Institut sekitar pukul sepuluh. Mengingat letak tempatnya yang berada di balik pegunungan, kami harus medaki selama dua jam. Waktu tersebut dipilih karena saat itu sudah hampir tengah hari. Kala matahari berada di titik tertinggi dan cahaya teriknya diharapkan mampu menembus hingga ke dasar Institut yang terkubur dalam tanah. Yah, setidaknya masih ada harapan, walau besar kemungkinannya sungguh kecil. Belum ada yang tahu dengan pasti seberapa dalam bagian Institut yang telah terkubur.

"Sayang, kau sedang apa?"

Aku mengangkat wajah. Suamiku memandangku dari balik tetes-tetes air yang menjatuhi anak rambutnya. Terlalu fokus membuatku tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah bangun bahkan selesai mandi sekarang. Handuk putih terlilit di pinggang dan tubuh atasnya masih basah. Seksi sekali. Astaga.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengecek _email_ saja. Bagaimana kalau kau ke atas dan berpakaian, Sayang? Aku akan menunggumu di dapur. Sarapan sudah siap." Aku tersenyum, menambahkan satu kedipan di ujung kalimatku. Oh, sial. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku. Sasuke sehabis mandi adalah jelmaan suami terseksi—walau dia memang selalu tampan dan seksi setiap saat.

"Tampaknya ada yang senang dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Astaga, kau persis seperti wanita mesum, Sakura."

Aku terkekeh. "Kupikir setiap suami suka istri yang mesum."

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh, Sakura. Aku tidak suka wanita mesum. Tapi, jika kau ingin bertingkah nakal sekali-sekali, aku akan menoleransinya." Dan Sasuke berhasil menjungkir balik organ dalamku lewat senyum bengkoknya. Sial.

"Sayang."

"Hn?"

"Hari ini mungkin aku akan pergi bersama Ino untuk mengurus masalah bunga kami. Aku mungkin baru pulang besok. Apa kau tak apa-apa?"

Sasuke hendak beranjak ke atas—ke kamar, tapi aku menahannya. Ia menatapku sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya hari ini aku juga akan lembur. Tapi, besok masih jadi, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk, balas tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja. Festival besok malam, kan? Aku sudah menyiapkan _yukata_ spesial."

Ya, aku tidak mungkin lupa. Aku harus selamat dalam misi ini dan menemuinya. Besok malam, aku akan pergi ke festival bersamanya—bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah _yukata._

Misi ini harus berhasil, bukan?

* * *

Setelah sarapan, aku membantu suamiku memasang dasi. Meski ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap ingin membantunya, karena ketika melakukannya—untuk beberapa saat, aku yakin kami seperti pasangan yang lain; yang bahagia, normal dan penuh kejujuran. Tidak ada kebohongan dan yang terpenting, aku senang tanpa memakai topeng.

"Dan—tadah! Selesai!"

Aku kegirangan. Tersenyum lebar dan memberi satu sentuhan kecil di tengah simpul dasi. Wajahku mungkin sekonyol anak sekolah dasar yang belum pernah mengikatkan dasi sebelumnya—tapi, aku tidak peduli.

Karena satu-satunya hal yang membuatku peduli adalah ketika Sasuke mengacak gemas rambutku dan berkata.

"Sudahkah aku bilang kalau hari ini kau cantik sekali, Sakura?"

Aku memutar mata—pura-pura bosan—tapi sebenarnya sangat menikmati sentuhan jarinya di antara helai-helai merah mudaku.

"Pagi ini kau sudah mengatakannya tiga kali, Sayang. Ketika kau menggumam sambil terpejam di percobaan pertamaku membangunkanmu, kemudian saat kau mulai membuka mata di percobaan kedua aku membangunkanmu dan yang ketiga selesai kau mandi."

Untuk sesaat dia menatapku takjub, seolah tidak percaya kalau istrinya selama ini seorang jenius—yah, walau pandangannya sama sekali tidak salah. Karena aku memang jenius, agen wanita Konoha dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Semua orang dari dunia bawah—baik itu agen ataupun penjahat mengetahui hal ini.

Untungnya Sasuke bukan berasal dari dunia bawah, dia bersih dan tidak pernah mengetahui fakta ini.

"Akan kugenapkan jadi empat kalau begitu. Hari ini kau luar biasa cantik, Sakura."

Ia tersenyum miring. Dan meski aku sudah pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya, namun aku belum bisa—dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa terbiasa dengan sensasi kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perutku.

Sasuke menarik pinggangku, membawa tubuhku ke tubuhnya dan kami merapat. Ia menciumku—dan kurasa, kini organ dalamku satu-persatu mulai berjatuhan—sementara ia menggigit kecil bibir bawahku dan aku menyambut permintaannya dengan membuka bibirku, sehingga lidah hangatnya segera menerobos masuk dan menyentuh setiap sudut dalam ruang mulutku. Ini bukan sekedar ciuman, ini lumatan—dan entah apapun namanya, yang terpenting adalah aku sangat mencintai kegiatan ini. Dan aku yakin, Sasuke jelas lebih jenius dariku saat ia membuaiku dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

"Aku harus berangkat, Sayang. Bosku akan memecatku kalau aku terlambat hari ini. Yah _,_ meskipun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk terlambat dan meneruskan kegiatan tadi denganmu." Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memukul dadanya—pelan dan manja. Tentu jenis pukulan berbeda dari pukulan yang biasa kuberikan pada para penjahat.

"Kau harus pergi, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin punya suami pengangguran."

Sasuke tertawa, tapi ia menarik tubuhku sekali lagi untuk mencium keningku. Kali ini ciumannya singkat, tak lebih dari tiga detik.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok malam untuk festival."

"Ya, untuk festival."

Aku mengangguk. Melambai pada Sasuke usai ia melepaskan dirinya dan menghilang di balik mobil hitam yang keluar dari pekarangan.

Getaran di paha membuatku merogoh saku celana, memeriksa _handphone_ dan mengecek _email_ baru yang masuk dua detik yang lalu.

Ini pagi yang indah dan topengku kembali bekerja dengan sempurna—lagi. Suamiku sudah pergi. Ini saatnya untuk menyimpan topeng dan mulai bekerja.

Aku sama sekali tidak tersenyum saat menyadari ini dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah untuk kembali.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua jam perjalanan mendaki—dipersingkat menggunakan helikopter khusus Tim _Elite_ , aku tiba di halaman depan Institut Greystrone yang separuhnya masih utuh dan belum runtuh. Aku mengamati bangunannya dan hampir mengumpat saat sadar gedung ini lebih buruk dari perkiraanku. Bukan karena letaknya yang tersembunyi di balik gunung sehingga cahaya sulit mencapai bagian ini, atau karena sungai berarus yang membentengi Institut—melainkan karena hanya tersisa sekitar seperempat bagian dari gedung yang belum terkubur. Sial.

Aku tidak pernah bersekolah di sini. Karena Institut ini, dulunya digunakan oleh para calon agen pria. Tapi, seluruh anggota Tim _Elite_ pria selain aku dan Hinata adalah bekas murid di sini. Mereka sudah pernah menginjakkan kakinya dan kemungkinan besar, juga tahu betul dengan seluk beluk setiap sudut keamanan di sini. Keuntungan.

"Gedung ini lebih mengerikan dari yang aku ingat." Kata Naruto setelah Tim _Elite_ dibagi dan kebetulan aku berpasangan dengannya. Kami ditugaskan untuk masuk melalui jalan alternatif. Kakashi bilang, jalan alternatif ini sudah ada dan terkenal di kalangan para calon agen saat Institut ini masih beroperasi.

"Kau yakin kita harus masuk ke sini?" Aku menunjuk ke aliran sungai yang berarus deras di bawahku. Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin kami bisa masuk dan menyelam ke sana untuk mencari jalan alternatif yang di maksud. Mustahil.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin. Dulu ada bola-bola pelampung yang berjejer di atasnya. Tapi ah—sudahlah. Ikat ini ke tubuhmu, Sakura _-chan_. Ini setidaknya bisa menahan kita satu sama lain."

Naruto menyerahkan seutas tali dan mengikatnya di sepanjang pinggang, aku melakukan hal yang sama di ujung tali yang lain—sekarang tubuh kami dihubungkan oleh seutas tali tambang.

"Kau siap?" Naruto sedikit berteriak, suara deburan air sungai hampir menulikanku, tapi aku mengangguk.

Kami kemudian menjatuhkan diri bersamaan dan rasanya sungguh mengerikan. Gendang telingaku seolah hampir pecah. Gelembung udara terus terbentuk di sekitar mulut dan hidungku sementara aku berenang menyelam mengikuti Naruto.

Di sini gelap—sangat gelap. Satu-satunya penerangan berasal dari senter anti air yang aku dan Naruto gunakan. Kami mencari-cari jalan alternatif yang dimaksud namun kami tidak menemukannya di mana-mana.

Arus sungai berkali-kali mendorong tubuhku. Namun, berat tubuh Naruto di ujung tali yang lain mampu menghambatnya—ini dia salah satu keuntungan ber- _partner_ dengan agen pria. Walaupun mereka tidak lebih cerdas dariku, namun dia jelas jauh lebih kuat dariku.

Aku menatap Naruto dari balik kacamata selam— _jalan alternatif itu tidak ada, Bodoh. Apa kau yakin kalian sedang tidak mengkhayal?_ —tatapanku menggambarkan pertanyaan itu pada Naruto. Lelaki itu menggeleng, ia kembali menyelam ke dasar sungai yang sungguh mengerikan. Tubuhku secara otomatis mengikutinya karena kami terikat satu sama lain oleh seutas tali tambang.

Aku tahu persediaan oksigen di paru-paruku hampir habis. Aku harus segera naik ke permukaan dan menghirup napas panjang agar tidak mati tenggelam. Namun, dua detik kemudian Naruto berhasil meraba sebuah dinding gedung yang anehnya tidak terkubur di bawah sini. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia memencet sebuah tombol atau menarik sebuah tuas, yang aku tahu sebuah pintu rahasia terbuka dan kami tertarik ke dalamnya sambil menyelam dan berguling-guling. Kaki dan tanganku berkali-kali menabrak dinding yang keras dan dingin sampai terasa kebas.

Tubuhku sebeku es, ketika aku tengkurap di atas lantai batu yang hitam dengan genangan air sungai di sekelilingku. Naruto sudah berdiri dan melepaskan tali di pinggangnya, aku menyusulnya dan sadar kami sudah melewati jalan alternatif dan berhasil masuk ke Institut ini.

"Spring _,_ Fox _, bagaimana keadaan kalian? Kabari aku setelah pesan ini,_ over _."_

Suara statis milik Hatake Kakashi terdengar di unit komunikasi milikku dan Naruto—setelah nada dengung lebah yang panjang.

" _Fox_ di sini bersama _Spring_." Naruto melirik—aku mengangguk. Ia berbicara melalui alat transimisi-nya. "Kami berhasil menemukan jalan alternatif itu. Ada sebuah pintu otomatis yang masih berfungsi dan belum terkubur di kedalaman sungai sekitar sepuluh meter. Sekarang kami sudah berada di dalam bangunan Institut. _Over_."

" _Kerja bagus! Sekarang menyelinaplah menuju ruang dokumen dan tetap berhati-hati dengan setiap keamanan yang masih aktif. Aku juga ingin kalian waspada terhadap anggota TAKA. Niku dan Inu melaporkan diserang oleh seorang agen TAKA dan sekarang kami sudah kehilangan kontak dengan mereka. Bergerak cepat dan tetap hati-hati,_ Fox _,_ Spring _. Mengerti?"_

" _Roger, Sir._ " Dan dengan begitu, suara statis Kakashi menghilang setelah nada dengung lebah yang panjang, sebelum tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi.

Aku menatap Naruto. _Niku_ dan _Inu_ —adalah inisial yang digunakan oleh Agen Chouji dan Kiba. Sama sepertiku yang menggunakan inisial _Spring_ dan Naruto dengan inisial _Fox_ -nya.

"Apa Kakashi barusan bilang anggota TAKA sudah berhasil masuk dan menyerang _Niku_ dan _Inu_?"

Naruto mengangguk. Aku tidak perlu penjelasan lebih jauh untuk sadar situasi semakin kritis. Ada anggota TAKA yang tengah berkeliaran di dalam gedung ini—entah di mana. Dan kami sebisa mungkin harus menghindari mereka. Kami harus menyelinap diam-diam dan dengan cepat merebut jurnal itu dari ruang dokumen untuk diselamatkan—agar misi ini selesai dan aku bisa bersiap-siap untuk festival besok malam.

* * *

Kami tiba di sebuah ruang sempit memanjang dengan belasan persimpangan. Koridor dengan dinding, atap dan lantai tanpa celah ini bermandikan puluhan lampu bercahaya temaram yang separuhnya sudah tidak berfungsi, beberapa juga sesekali mengedip nyala dan mati, seolah hendak memberitahu bahwa masanya tak akan lama lagi—dan ia akan mati.

Sebagai orang yang mengenal betul seluk beluk gedung Institut ini, Naruto memimpin jalan dan aku mengikuti di belakang, meniru tiap langkah dan rute yang diambilnya. Kami berjalan lurus melewati tiga persimpangan sepanjang sembilan puluh meter, kemudian berbelok ke kiri di simpangan keempat dan belok lagi ke kanan di simpangan ke lima.

Aku berkeringat sementara udara semakin pengap. Tanganku basah dan terasa licin ketika harus menggenggam senjata. Langkah kami bergema, hati-hati dan waspada. Aku menajamkan telinga pada setiap suara kecil apapun yang kudengar. Namun suara-suara napas terengah, laporan-laporan dari para agen yang tergesa, disusul oleh suara ledakan dan teriakan berutun dari unit komunikasi membuat seluruh organku tegang. Aku menggenggam senjataku lebih erat—hingga hampir terasa kebas. Aku yakin Naruto juga mendengarnya, tapi laki-laki itu tetap tenang. Melewati tiap jalan dan persimpangan seolah ia memiliki peta di kepalanya.

Aku berhenti tepat di bawah lampu yang berkedip tidak henti. Aku mendengar sesuatu—seperti suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat.

Sekali lagi aku melirik Naruto, jarak di antara kami kian melebar dan ia terus berjalan—tampaknya belum menyadari suara yang kudengar.

Apa aku berdelusi?

Tapi sepuluh detik kemudian, Naruto yang berada di depanku juga ikut berhenti. Ia berbalik, bukan untuk menatapku—tentu saja. Ia memandang lurus ke arah koridor di belakang kami yang remang-remang—masih kosong namun perlahan, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang kian cepat. Aku sadar ini bukan delusiku semata, karena Naruto juga mendengarnya. Ada seseorang yang mendekat. Dan jika tidak ada laporan dari alat transmisi yang mengabarkan adanya rekan agen yang menghampiri kami, artinya hanya ada satu kemungkinan; siapapun pemilik langkah itu, ia adalah seorang lawan.

"Lari, Sakura!"

 _Aku tahu brengsek_ —aku ingin menjawab Naruto, tapi sekarang aku tidak punya waktu.

Aku lari, sambil memasukkan senjataku ke dalam _holster._ Aku tidak tahu ke mana aku melangkah. Koridor ini persis seperti labirin tertutup dengan udara pengap. Naruto terus memimpin, berbelok ke persimpangan yang menurutnya benar—dan kuharap memang begitu karena aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya.

Setelah berbelok, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke belakang—dan ya, aku melihatnya. Sosok berjubah dengan tudung menutup kepala dan topeng kucing untuk menyembunyikan wajah—mereka adalah mata-mata anggota TAKA!

" _Spring_ dan _Fox_ di sini. Kami melihat salah seorang anggota TAKA dan sekarang dia mengejar kami berdua, _over."_

"Spring! Fox! _Ini Hatake Kakashi. Aku ingin kalian berpencar. Salah satu dari kalian harus selamat sampai ke ruang dokumen,_ over _."_

Aku dan Naruto berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk satu sama lain sebelum berpencar di persimpangan. Aku belok ke kanan, sementara Naruto terus berlari lurus. Sosok berjubah itu berhenti sejenak di tempat kami berpencar sebelumnya. Ia tampak menimbang-nimbang untuk mengejar salah seorang dari kami berdua.

Dua detik kemudian ia kembali berlari—dan ah, tampaknya hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganku. Karena sosok itu kemudian berbelok dan memilih untuk mengejarku.

Sial.

* * *

Aku terus belari, melewati tiga persimpangan lalu berbelok ke kanan. Aku melirik ke belakang dan sosok berjubah itu tampak semakin dekat. Larinya cepat sekali dan ia hampir menyusulku andai aku tidak berbelok ke kiri lalu menghilang di persimpangan kelima belok ke kanan.

Napasku pendek, putus-putus dan paru-paruku rasanya hampir meledak oleh ketegangan. Aku menghentikan langkah, menyelinap ke persimpangan kesepuluh lalu memutar jalan—untuk meminimalisir bunyi tapak kakiku. Aku mendengarnya, suara langkah kaki berat dari si sosok berjubah. Ia begitu dekat dan kami hanya terpisahkan oleh dinding. Aku menahan napas. Mendengarkan dengan seksama bunyi langkah kakinya yang semakin pelan dan waspada. Dia kehilangan jejakku. Namun aku tahu, hal itu takkan berlangsung lama—karena cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan menemukanku. Di labirin tanpa celah ini, aku hanya bisa berlari—tak mampu bersembunyi.

Aku melebarkan langkah, menyusul sosok itu di belokan sampai bertemu dengan punggungnya.

Ia menoleh, berbalik dengan cepat untuk memeriksa belakangnya—dan aku sudah tidak ada di sana.

Dalam sepersekian detik, aku berhasil menarik diri dan mundur setengah langkah di persimpangan. Bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang dinding koridor.

Dan ah, mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada lampu-lampu di atas kepalaku yang berkedip nyala-mati—memberiku waktu setidaknya satu detik untuk bersembunyi.

Aku tidak bergerak selama lima detik. Sampai aku memutuskan untuk melangkah dan kembali mendatangi punggung sosok berjubah itu.

Tapi sosok itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

Dan saat aku berbalik, sepasang tangan berkaus hitam mencekik leherku. Mendorong tubuhku hingga terbanting ke dinding lorong yang keras dan dingin. Napasku tercekat. Aku hampir tersedak. Sekarang, wajah bertopeng kucing itu hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari wajahku. Matanya yang gelap menatapku dingin. Aku balas menatapnya dengan marah. Seluruh upaya oleh kedua tanganku untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya sia-sia. Ia menghimpitku dengan kuat kuat hingga terdesak ke dinding.

Tubuhku hampir terangkat karena cekikannya. Aku yakin ia tidak bisa melihat wajahku. Karena aku berada tepat di bawah lampu yang mati—tidak berfungsi.

Aku bergerak-gerak gelisah, memiringkan badan dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Tubuhku kembali terdorong oleh cekikannya. Ke arah samping, tepat di bawah sorotan lampu temaram berkedip nyala-mati yang bergoyang-goyang. Saat cahaya lampu terasa menusuk mataku, saat itulah kurasakan cengkraman sosok berjubah itu melonggar.

Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Aku hanya berusaha memanfaatkan peluang itu dengan menyentak kedua tangannya lalu menendang tubuhnya. Hingga mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

Dan aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Aku kabur, berlari dengan cepat menghindari kedua tangannya yang kemudian berusaha menjangkauku. Langkahku lebar dan cepat. Aku bahkan tidak berpikir lagi, saat tanganku lalu meraih _revolver_ di _holster_ dan meluncurkan dua tembakan dengan asal ke sosok berjubah di belakang—agar ia tidak mengikutiku. Yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah berlari dan terus berlari. Pergi jauh dari tempat ini dan menghindari sosok itu.

Aku tidak peduli lagi ke mana aku akan pergi.

* * *

Aku berhenti berlari setelah rasanya aku tidak bisa bernapas lagi.

Dadaku sakit, leherku sakit dan kedua kakiku terasa lebih sakit karena dipaksa berlari habis-habisan. Namun, bukan hal itu yang aku khawatirkan—melainkan bekas cekikan yang meninggalkan ruam memerah di leherku. Aku yakin ruam ini tidak akan hilang dengan cepat. Setidaknya sampai festival besok malam.

"Oh, sial."

Entah apa yang harus kukatakan pada suamiku jika dia melihat bekas ini besok. Mungkin aku akan menggunakan syal untuk menutupinya. Syal dan _yukata_ pasti akan jadi paduan yang payah untuk kukenakan besok malam. Astaga.

Terlalu lama berlari, membuatku baru menyadari satu hal; langit-langit koridor ini ternyata semakin rendah!

Lampu-lampu yang sebelumnya berjarak satu meter dari kepalaku, kini hanya tinggal tiga jengkal. Semakin aku berjalan maju, semakin aku menyadari kalau langit-langit tersebut dibangun semakin ke dalam semakin rendah. Lampu-lampu yang sebelumnya berjumlah banyak, kini tampak semakin jarang. Dan lampu terakhir yang berjarak hanya sejengkal dari kepalaku menjadi ujung dari lorong labirin tersebut.

Rasanya seperti berada di ruangan yang berbeda—yang lebih terbuka. Angin sejuk yang datangnya entah dari mana menerpa wajahku. Atap di ruangan ini tinggi dan gelap. Jika lorong labirin tadi terbuat dari baja, maka terowongan gelap ini tampak seperti gua, dengan dinding dan lantai batu. Tidak ada penerangan di sini, selain bias cahaya temaram dari lampu koridor. Sejauh mataku memandang hanya ada kegelapan. Sehingga aku tidak tahu ke mana terowongan ini akan bermuara.

Aku berjalan, setelah mataku mulai membiasakan diri dalam kegelapan. Aku punya senter—tentu saja—satu dan tersimpan baik di saku samping celanaku.

Namun aku memilih untuk tidak menggunakannya.

Karena berjalan tanpa penerangan dalam kegelapan adalah bentuk penyamaran paling sempurna. Setidaknya musuh tidak akan mengenaliku sampai kami bersentuhan langsung. Aku bisa menghindari mereka.

Dan resiko tertangkap, serta menjadi korban percobaan pembunuhan anggota TAKA akan semakin kecil.

Omong-omong, tanpa kemampuan penglihatan. Aku bisa mengandalkan kemampuan pendengaran—telingaku adalah termasuk yang paling sensitif di antara seluruh agen.

Aku terpilih menjadi anggota Tim _Elite_ tentu bukan tanpa alasan.

Deru napasku adalah suara terkeras yang kudengar dalam kegelapan. Diikuti oleh suara gesekan pelan, tiap kakiku melangkah. Lantai terowongan ini terus menanjak, semakin tajam. Aku menabrak dinding batu yang kokoh, sampai dua detik kemudian aku sadar ini adalah jalan buntu.

"Tidah... ini tidak mungkin."

Tanganku meraba-raba dinding. Aku tidak percaya. Jalan panjang yang kutempuh sejauh ini hanya untuk menemui jalan buntu. Pasti ada jalan tersembunyi atau apapun itu. Aku berjinjit. Mencoba mencapai dinding setinggi yang kubisa. Lantai yang menanjak membuat pijakanku goyah. Salah sedikit, aku mungkin jatuh berguling di atas lantai batu terowongan yang keras.

Percuma. Tidak ada lubang atau jalan masuk apapun di atas sana. Aku bergeser, kembali meraba-raba. Kemudian berjongkok untuk menjangkau ke sudut-sudut terowongan. Jariku menyentuh sesuatu. Bentuknya seperti tongkat—benda itu adalah tuas—terbuat dari besi dan aku bisa mencium baunya yang berkarat.

Usai menarik tuas itu dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mendengar suara benda yang bergeser. Lantai tempatku berpijak bergetar. Aku terus berusaha menjaga keseimbangan, sementara kedua tanganku tidak memiliki pegangan. Setelah hening, aku kembali merangkak. Meraba-raba benda apa yang kiranya tadi bergeser hingga menimbulkan suara berderak seperti itu—persis seperti suara benda _super_ berat.

Tiba-tiba aku jatuh. Terpelanting lalu terjungkang. Saat kedua tanganku masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam sebuah lubang gelap misterius. Lututku tergelincir, sehingga aku jatuh ber- _salto—_ dan rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

" _Aish,_ ini sakit sekali..."

Aku menggerutu, menggosok-gosok dahiku yang sukses terantuk dinding. Aku terjatuh ke ruangan aneh. Seperti _basement_ terbengkalai dengan lantai berdebu tebal. Aku menepuk-nepuk pantat, sebelum berdiri dan menyalakan senter.

"Spring _, jawab aku jika kau masih di sana,_ over _."_

Aku menekan alat transmisi-ku ke telinga.

" _Spring_ berhasil selamat, _over_. Aku berhasil menghindar dari anggota TAKA yang mengejarku. Tapi aku masih belum tahu di mana _Fox_ , _Sir_."

"Fox _menghilang dari unit komunikasi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Komunikasi kita sedikit tidak stabil di sini,_ Spring. _Tapi, aku ingin kau tetap fokus pada misimu. Kami akan berusaha menghubungi agen-agen yang putus koneksi."_

" _Roger, Sir._ Aku akan membawa kembali jurnal itu dengan selamat."

" _Ya, semoga beruntung,_ Spring. _Sampai jumpa_."

Pip—sambungan terputus. Hening melanda setelah suara statis milik Hatake Kakashi, selaku Ketua Misi menghilang dari unit komunikasi. Aku berjalan. Menyenter ke segala arah dan menemukan banyak sekali sarang laba-laba.

Setelah melihat-lihat aku baru sadar, ruangan ini dipenuhi kabel-kabel—dan semuanya bermuara ke kotak-kotak yang tertempel rapi dan berkamuflase bagai sebuah atap—semua itu bahan peledak.

"Ini _burn bag_." Aku membisiki diriku sendiri. Wajahku memucat. Tanganku yang memegang senter basah dan berkeringat. Kakiku terasa kebas. Saat menyadari aku ada di ruangan yang jika aku membuat kesalahan kecil sekalipun, aku bisa mati terpanggang di dalam sini dan tidak akan ada lagi yang tersisa dari jasadku.

Ah, sial, sial dan sial.

Tidak ada seorangpun—termasuk aku, agen yang lain dan mungkin juga anggota TAKA sekalipun—yang tahu perihal ruangan ini. Ini _basement_ tambahan yang sengaja dibuat pemerintah untuk keamanan—sebuah _burn bag_ berkedok ruang dokumen.

"Seharusnya bakar saja semua dokumen ini jika tidak ingin dicuri. Jangan korbankan agen-agen sepertiku untuk misi bunuh diri seperti ini." Aku menggerutu, berjalan penuh kehati-hatian untuk mendekati dinding terujung ruangan—yang dipenuhi dengan rak-rak bertingkat. Jurnal-jurnal penting rahasia Konoha tersusun rapi di sana. Dari luar, semua jurnal itu memang tampak tua. Namun nilainya tak terharga. Jika sampai jatuh ke tangan musuh, habis sudah negara Konoha.

" _Spring_ di sini. Aku sudah berhasil mengamankan jurnal yang dimaksud, _over_."

" _Kerja bagus,_ Spring. _Cepat keluar dari sana sebelum TAKA menemukanmu. Agen kita sudah menahan lebih dari separuh jumlah anggota TAKA,_ Spring. _Sisanya mungkin akan mencoba merebut jurnal itu darimu. Amankan sebisa mungkin dan jika terdesak ambil jalan keluar mengikuti dinding terowongan sebelah kiri."_

" _Roger, Sir_."

" _Ingat. Ambil jalur itu hanya jika kau terdesak, mengerti?"_

"Dimengerti, _Sir_."

Aku segera membungkus jurnal itu agar kedap air, kemudian menyimpannya di dalam seragamku agar tersembunyi. Suara statis Hatake Kakashi masih terdengar—samar. Memberi beberapa instruksi pada agen-agen yang sedang menahan anggota TAKA. Aku juga mendengar suara tembakan, desah napas terengah, bunyi tapak kaki yang tengah berlari—aku mendengarnya—semua. Tapi aku _berusaha_ mengabaikannya—harus.

Karena aku harus bersikap profesional.

Sebagai anggota Tim _Elite_ pertama yang berhasil mengamankan jurnal rahasia negara, aku punya misi tersendiri untuk diselesaikan—dan ini penting.

* * *

Sedetik yang lalu, aku merasa bisa menyelesaikan bagianku sendiri. Jurnal ini akan aman, misi akan selesai. Namun, suara orang yang sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya dari lantai terowongan ke ruang dokumen terdengar dua kali. Persis seperti jumlah sosok-sosok berjubah yang menatapku seolah menyeringai _habislah-kau_ padaku—aku bisa membayangkannya dari balik topeng kucing sialan itu.

Dengan cepat aku mundur, mencari perlindungan di balik rak-rak berkarat yang penuh oleh jurnal-jurnal tua lainnya. Aku mencoba mengintip. Sosok-sosok berjubah bertopeng kucing itu berpencar. Mereka berencana mengepungku dari dua sisi—kanan dan kiri.

Kali ini tidak ada tempat untuk lari, tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak pernah diajari cara bertarung kompetitif, huh?" Aku mengejek. Ini akan jadi duel satu lawan dua—sungguh tidak adil.

"Baiklah, kalian memang senang bermain kotor. Aku mengerti." Aku tahu aku hanya tampak seperti bicara sendiri—tapi aku tidak peduli.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

Mereka datang, perlahan, mendekat—menembakiku yang kemudian berkelit lalu berputar ke rak sebelah.

Aku berada di balik rak—untuk sesaat merasa aman dan terlindungi. Lalu aku berlari. Menuju ke salah satu sosok yang datang dari arah kiri, kemudian melompat ke rak buku, menggunakan momentumku untuk berguling di udara dan berkelit dari peluru yang mencoba untuk menembus tubuhku. Aku menendang tangan sosok itu, melempar pistolnya hingga melayang ke belakang. Topeng kucing itu terkejut, dengan refleks, berbalik untuk mengecek pendaratan pistolnya yang kasar—terlempar keras ke arah dinding.

Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berputar, melayangkan tendangan ke dadanya hingga topeng kucing itu terjengkang.

Aku mengamatinya sebentar dan sadar, ini bukan sosok yang sama dengan yang mencekikku di labirin koridor. Yang ini badannya lebih kekar, berotot, namun tidak lebih cepat dan gesit dari yang kutemui di lorong.

"Awas!"

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

Tubuhku terpental ke samping. Terdorong oleh sosok berjubah bertopeng kucing yang baru datang dan muncul tiba-tiba dari balik rak di hadapanku. Aku ternganga, menuding sosok itu dengan telunjuk tangan kanan.

"K-Kau!"

Sosok itu berlari, tidak peduli. Menerjang si topeng kucing yang datang dari arah kanan—melempar senjata dan menggantinya dengan pisau bermata ganda. Topeng kucing yang berperawakan lebih kecil dari penyerang pertama-ku itu, menghadang terjangan sosok penolongku dengan pisau di tangan. Jubah yang mereka kenakan berkelebat, masing-masing berkibar seolah menyapa satu sama lain.

Aku masih ternganga—membeku di seberang ruangan dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mataku membola. Mengamati dua anggota TAKA yang bertarung satu sama lain—dengan salah seorangnya baru saja menolongku.

Apa ini nyata?

Aku masih ingat. Sosok itu. Topeng itu. Meski anggota TAKA mengenakan jubah yang hampir serupa, terdapat beberapa perbedaan pada topeng kucing yang mereka kenakan. Baik itu dari segi warna, corak, maupun ciri khas lain yang membedakan mereka satu sama lainnya.

Aku tidak mungkin lupa—sosok jangkung bertopeng kucing putih dengan garis merah—sosok yang sama dengan yang mencekikku di lorong labirin.

Kupikir, melonggarnya cekikan yang kuterima di koridor waktu itu, murni karena kelalaiannya dan tanpa sengaja. Namun, melihatnya menendang, memukul bahkan bertarung dengan anggota TAKA yang bisa dibilang rekan timnya sendiri, membuat otakku mulai mencetuskan kemungkinan yang terdengar gila; anggota TAKA yang satu ini—entah sinting atau apa—kini memihakku entah untuk alasan apa.

Mungkin dia _sedikit_ gila.

Bisa saja, bukan?

Aku tidak menunggu. Selagi dua anggota TAKA itu bertarung, aku melompat. Sebelah kakiku bertumpu di dinding, menjadi landasan untuk lompatan yang jauh lebih bertenaga dan lebih tinggi untuk mencapai lubang. Namun, begitu aku mencoba naik ke lantai terowongan, aku melihat tiga sosok berjubah bertopeng kucing lain yang baru datang. Dan aku tidak punya alasan selain kembali menjatuhkan diri lalu beringsut ke seberang ruangan. Tepat ke sebelah anggota TAKA yang telah memihakku dan berhasil menjatuhkan lawannya lima detik yang lalu.

"Kenapa teman-temanmu terus berdatangan, huh?" Aku melirik si topeng kucing bergaris merah, tapi dia tidak bersuara. _Well,_ baiklah. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengharapkan jawaban darinya.

" _Sharingan_! Kenapa kau memihak wanita ini, hah?!"

Satu dari tiga sosok berjubah bertopeng kucing, yang tubuhnya paling rendah dibanding rekan-rekannya, menuding sosok bertopeng kucing garis merah di sebelahku. Ia maju dua langkah. Ini kali pertama aku mendengar anggota TAKA buka suara.

"Jangan buang waktumu, _Red._ Agen wanita itu adalah orang penting _Sharingan._ Karena itulah dia berkhianat." Rekannya menjawab dengan datar. Tiga tatapan dari balik topeng menusukku—hingga tanpa sadar aku memundurkan langkah. Menabrak bahu si topeng kucing garis merah, yang entah bagaimana kini mendekat ke arahku.

Aku bolak-balik menatap mereka. Anggota TAKA terpecah dua. Dengan satu pihak kini bersamaku. Aku tidak mengenal mereka. Aku tidak memahami konflik yang terjadi di antara mereka. Namun aku cukup mengerti jikalau mereka sedang berselisih.

Dan ketegangan ini membuat insting agenku siaga.

Omong-omong, _Sharingan_ adalah panggilan yang mereka gunakan untuk menyebut sosok topeng kucing garis merah di sebelahku ini—sepertinya. Aku yakin itu bukan nama aslinya, sama sepertiku yang memiliki nama samaran _Spring._ Semua agen memilikinya—tidak terkecuali para agen ganda anggota organisasi TAKA.

Aku menduga-duga, _Red—_ si anggota TAKA—sepertinya adalah seorang wanita. Dilihat dari suara dan tinggi kami yang tidak jauh berbeda. Perawakannya juga yang paling kecil dibanding rekan-rekannya dan _Sharingan_.

"Aku tahu jurnal itu ada padamu, _Pink._ Cepat serahkan dengan baik-baik sebelum kami memintanya dengan kekerasan." Yang tubuhnya paling besar dan kekar mengulurkan tangannya—meminta jurnal itu dengan baik-baik. Tapi aku tentu tidak akan menyerahkan jurnal itu begitu saja.

"Dan _Sharingan_. Jika kau tetap bersikeras membela wanita ini." Aku tahu yang mereka maksudkan adalah aku. "Kami tidak akan segan menyerangmu." Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan—sarat ancaman.

"Benar kan, _Red_?"

Tapi _Red_ tidak menjawab. Gadis TAKA—atau bisa kuanggap begitu—itu hanya diam. Menatap _Sharingan_ dari balik topeng kucingnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kuartikan. _Sharingan_ pun enggan menjawab.

Jurnal itu tersimpan aman bersamaku. TAKA sadar, aku tak mungkin menyerah begitu saja. Karena itu, mereka bergerak untuk menyerangku secara bersamaan.

Aku tidak percaya dengan anggota TAKA. Aku juga tidak pernah membayangkan akan bekerja sama dengan salah seorang dari mereka. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku terdesak. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain meminta dan menerima bantuannya.

Tolong aku, _Sharingan!_

* * *

 _Sharingan_ membantuku menyebrangi ruangan. Kami harus belari di antara belasan peluru yang melesat dengan cepat. Kami juga harus berhati-hati saat melangkah dan melintas. Salah-salah, para anggota TAKA itu bisa menembak salah satu bom yang ada di dekat kaki atau kepala kami.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

"Uh, sial!"

Untuk kali pertama, aku mendengar suara _Sharingan._ Ia melenguh kesakitan, saat sebuah peluru menggores pangkal kakinya.

Ia berdiri di ujung ruangan. Dengan sebelah kaki menapak di lantai, sementara sebelah lagi menumpu di dinding. Aku berhasil meloncat naik ke lantai terowongan berkat tumpuan kakinya.

"Biar aku bantu!"

Aku menarik tubuh _Sharingan._ Ia beringsut di lantai terowongan yang licin dan pergi, _Sharingan_ mencondongkan tubuhnya melalui lubang pintu, sebelum menembakkan pelurunya ke tengah atap ruang dokumen. Tepat ke salah satu kotak bom yang menjadi pusatnya. Dua detik kemudian, tubuhku melayang. _Sharingan_ entah dengan kekuatan dari mana, dengan cepat membopongku menjauh dari pintu ruang dokumen.

Kami meluncur. Menuruni atap terowongan yang keras, licin dan curam. Tubuhku masih berada dalam bopongan _Sharingan,_ sementara kami menjauh dari pintu ruang dokumen yang mengeluarkan lidah api menjalar-jalar.

Ruang dokumen alias _burn bag_ meledak—terbakar bersama tiga orang anggota TAKA yang terjebak di dalamnya.

Aku berhasil selamat. Jurnal rahasia tersimpan dengan aman. Dan semua itu tak bisa lepas dari bantuan _Sharingan_ —agen TAKA yang barusan mencekikku, lalu beberapa saat kemudian justru berbalik untuk membantuku.

Kuharap dia tidak tiba-tiba mengkhianatiku.

Karena _Sharingan_ _garis miring_ anggota TAKA _garis miring_ agen ganda adalah jenis mata-mata yang paling tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya.

Aku dan _Sharingan_ menyusuri lantai terowongan yang tidak curam—berbatasan langsung dengan koridor labirin dengan lampu temaram bergoyang-goyang. Aku memapah lelaki itu—kini aku yakin _Sharingan_ adalah seorang agen pria. Kami berjalan dalam kegelapan, di balik bayang-bayang terowongan, yang tidak mampu disentuh oleh cahaya dari lorong labirin yang temaram.

Aku mendengar suara-suara—langkah kaki, gema, ledakan, gema, lalu suara pukulan dan bergema—lagi dan lagi.

Aku tidak bisa kembali menelusuri lorong labirin. Tidak ada yang tahu apa dan siapa yang sedang menunggu untuk mencegatku di sana. Tidak ada informasi pasti berapa orang agen Konoha atau agen TAKA yang tersisa di sana—suara statis Kakashi sama sekali belum menghubungiku melalui alat transmisi.

Dan saat seorang agen berada dalam situasi yang tidak memungkinkan dan tidak direncanakan—jalur alternatif-lah yang aku butuhkan.

 _Ambil jalur melalui dinding terowongan sebelah kiri_.

Aku menelusuri jalan alternatif yang dimaksud—persis seperti yang pernah diinstruksikan oleh Kakashi.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi?" _Sharingan_ untuk kali pertama bertanya. Suaranya berat, dalam dan khas. Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh. Namun, suara agen pria itu sedikit banyak mengingatkanku akan suara suamiku—Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah, mungkin ini yang namanya berdelusi ketika kau terjebak di antara situasi hidup dan mati.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi Kakashi bilang, ini adalah jalur alternatif." Aku membenarkan papahanku. _Sharingan_ terus berjalan mengikutiku, menggunakan sebelah kakinya untuk berjingkat-jingkat di sepanjang lantai terowongan. Sebelumnya, aku sudah membebat luka _Sharingan_ dengan kain jubahnya. Namun, tetap saja darah menetes di sepanjang langkahnya.

Ya, _Sharingan_ telah menanggalkan jubah hitamnya. Namun tidak dengan topeng kucing bergaris merah, ia masih mengenakannya.

"Hei, sebenarnya kau bisa melepaskan topengmu itu. Di sini gelap, aku tidak akan bisa melihat wajahmu. Kau juga bisa bernapas lebih baik jika melepasnya."

 _Sharingan_ terluka. Ia kehabisan banyak darah. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa mendengar suara napasnya yang melemah. Aku memberi usul agar ia melepaskan topengnya. Melihatnya memakai topeng itu, entah kenapa membuatku berpikir topeng itu menghambat pernapasannya. Selain itu, terowongan ini gelap. Tanpa topeng sekalipun, akan tetap merahasiakan identitasnya karena di tempat ini, di sini, aku tak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa wajahnya.

"Hn."

 _Sharingan_ bergumam singkat. Ia bersikeras, topeng masih terpasang rapi menutupi wajahnya.

Baiklah, kuanggap itu sebagai penolakan.

Usulku tidak ia terima, sepertinya _Sharingan_ adalah jenis pria keras kepala—entahlah.

 _Sharingan_ anggota TAKA, tentu saja dia keras kepala—pikirku.

Sedikit banyak, aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang organisasi TAKA.

TAKA adalah organisasi terselubung, beranggotakan agen-agen ganda _super_ terlatih, yang tersebar hampir di setiap sudut divisi keamanan negara Konoha. Karena itulah, pihak pemerintah sendiri mengalami kesulitan untuk melacak para anggota TAKA.

TAKA dibentuk atas dasar kerakusan; akan harta, kekuasaan dan pengaruh terhadap negara.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai dan memimpin organisasi ini. Namun, menurut keterangan yang masih tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan keabsahannya, TAKA pertama kali dibentuk oleh sebuah keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Keluarga ini masih ada. Menjalankan roda pemerintahan sekaligus mengintruksi organisasi TAKA dari balik layar.

Layar tersembunyi yang hingga saat ini masih menjadi misteri.

Aku ingat, lima tahun yang lalu Ino sangat terobsesi untuk mengungkap misteri organisasi TAKA. Yang terparah, ia bahkan sempat menduga-duga, kalau agen Shimura Sai—yang kini menjadi kekasihnya—adalah salah satu anggota TAKA.

Meski kemudian hipotesa aneh dari gadis pirang itu akhirnya berhasih dipatahkan.

Banyak rumor yang beredar di kalangan para agen. Bahwa TAKA akan memberikan imbalan yang besar bagi agen yang bersedia untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Namun, di sisi lain. Seorang agen yang bergabung dengan TAKA, selamanya tidak akan bisa lepas dari jerat organisasi tersebut.

Sekali kau melangkah, maka tidak akan ada jalan untuk kembali—itulah organisasi TAKA.

Mereka begitu terorganisir, dan diyakini sudah ada sejak dua dekade yang lalu.

Yah, tidak ada selain Tuhan dan anggota TAKA sendiri yang tahu kebenarannya—dan _Sharingan_ termasuk di dalamnya.

* * *

Lama berjalan menelusuri jalur sebelah kiri dinding terowongan, samar-samar aku mulai mendengar suara-suara. _Sharingan_ menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap ke arah bagian terowongan yang dari kejauhan tampak menyala.

Langkahku dan jingkatan sebelah kaki _Sharingan_ bergerak semakin cepat, saling bersinergi menghampiri secercah sinar, yang entah bagaimana berhasil menerobos melalui pekatnya kegelapan dalam terowongan. Darah di kaki _Sharingan_ mengucur semakin deras. Meninggalkan jejak berbau karat di sepanjang lantai.

Tapi baik aku, maupun _Sharingan_ sendiri tidak peduli. Suara deburan air sungai yang menyambut sekitar dua puluh kaki di bawah kami—adalah suara kebebasan.

Terowongan terbelah dua, dengan bagian tengahnya jatuh menjadi longsoran, ditelan oleh derasnya air sungai. Sisi lain dari terowongan berada di seberang bangunan—menyisakan celah sejauh lima meter.

Jika kami ingin selamat, kami harus melompat.

Aku tahu itu. _Sharingan_ pun tahu.

Tidak ada masalah bagiku jika harus melompati celah terowongan. Namun jelas merupakan tantangan bagi _Sharingan,_ untuk bisa melompat melewati celah dengan sebelah kaki terluka.

Rasanya hampir mustahil bagi _Sharingan_. Luka separah itu, tentu bisa kapan saja membuatnya terjun ke aliran sungai yang ganas.

"Kau harus melompat! Cepat! Sebelum teman-temanku menemukanmu, kau harus pergi dari sini!" _Sharingan_ mendorong tubuhku. Aku berhenti, melirik ke arah terowongan yang sunyi, lalu menatap pria itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau mengkhianati mereka! Kau sendiri tidak akan bisa selamat jika kembali ke TAKA!" Aku deburan air sungai memecah suaraku. Aku memegang erat kedua telapak tangan _Sharingan_ yang besar dan hangat—tiba-tiba aku teringat sentuhan Sasuke.

Tangannya, jarinya, sentuhannya—semuanya persis seperti kehangatan yang biasa kuterima dari kulit Sasuke.

"TAKA tidak akan pernah melepaskanku! Mereka pasti akan selalu menemukanku! Kau pergilah sendiri! Bawa jurnal itu menjauh dari TAKA!"

Angin menderu. Rambutku dan rambut hitam _Sharingan_ berkibar. Aku menatap mata _Sharingan_ yang tersembunyi di balik topeng. Matanya hitam dan dalam—yang lagi-lagi mengingatkanku akan Sasuke. Aku menggigit bibir, sekali lagi meremas tangan _Sharingan s_ ebelum melangkah mundur dan berlari melompati celah terowongan.

Dan dari ujung terowongan, sebuah peluru diletuskan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku mengulum senyum. Mematut penampilanku di depan cermin.

Aku dan _yukata_ bermotif bunga sakura adalah perpaduan yang sempurna. Ino membantuku menata rambut. Menyematkan sebuah jepitan berlambang Uchiha yang suamiku berikan di ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang pertama. Penampilanku sempurna. Hatiku berteriak gembira.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu benar-benar keras kepala, Jidat." Ino mendorong bahu kananku—pelan dan main-main. Namun tetap saja aku meringis. Wanita pirang itu menyentuh tepat ke luka bekas sarang peluru yang belum mengering.

Ya, bahu kananku sukses tertembak ketika melompati celah terowongan waktu itu.

Walaupun begitu, aku berhasil menyelesaikan misi. Jurnal berhasil diselamatkan dan Konoha untuk sementara aman dari ancaman TAKA. Di rumah sakit, aku mendapatkan perawatan atas luka-luka yang kuterima. Aku meminta Shizune- _sensei_ sendiri yang membebat luka tembakku. Menutupinya sementara aku mengenakan _yukata._

Aku sudah sepakat untuk melihat festival malam ini bersama suamiku—kami sudah berjanji dan aku tidak mungkin melupakannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Jidat. Aku bisa menghubungi suamimu sementara kau memulihkan diri. Aku yakin dia tidak akan curiga. Aku bisa memberinya seribu satu alasan supaya kau istirahat." Ino masih belum menyerah. Ia tidak suka saat mendengar rencanaku yang harus pergi ke festival malam ini bersama suamiku, padahal menurutnya kondisi tubuhku belum pulih benar.

Walaupun aku berterima kasih atas perhatiannya, namun aku juga tidak terima jika dipandang selemah itu olehnya.

"Kau meremehkanku, huh? Satu luka bekas peluru tentu tidak masalah bagiku, Ino- _pig_!"

Aku mencibir. Meraih tas tanganku sebelum menarik tangannya keluar dari kamar.

"Ayo cepat! Kau sudah berjanji akan mengantarkanku ke festival! Aku tidak ingin suamiku yang tercinta menungguku terlalu lama~"

"Ya, ya, ya. Baiklah. Terserah apa maumu, Sakura." Ino menyerah. Pasrah begitu aku menyeretnya menuju parkiran rumah sakit.

"Kau tahu, Jidat? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, kenapa kau bisa menikahi pria karyawan swasta semacam Uchiha."

Ino menggerutu. Aku tersenyum—memasang topeng seolah tidak mendengarkan apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

Haruno Sakura, si agen lapangan telah menghilang. Digantikan oleh topeng Uchiha Sakura, istri seorang karyawan swasta dan seorang wanita biasa.

* * *

Malam festival dimulai. Pria, wanita, tua dan muda ramai mendatangi _stand-stand_ mainan dan penjual makanan. Aku berdiri di sebelah _stand_ penjual topeng yang berada tepat di pintu masuk festival.

"Menungguku, Sayang?"

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Pria itu—suamiku—Uchiha Sasuke—mengejutkanku.

Ia tersenyum tengil, menenteng sebuah topeng kucing bergaris merah di sebelah tangannya.

Ah, topeng itu lagi—sebuah kebetulan kah?

Entahlah.

"Kau mengagetkanku! Kupikir ada pria cabul yang berusaha menyentuhku tadi."

Aku menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Menarik lehernya hingga ia meringis pelan, _well_ mungkin aku menariknya terlalu kencang— _maafkan aku, sayang._

Kami bermesraan. Sementara orang-orang mulai melihat ke arah kami dan sayangnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Aku hanya perlu menyentuh Sasuke. Memastikan halus kulitnya, hangat sentuhannya, lembut rambut dan desah suara napasnya yang menggoda.

Ya, dia suamiku _. Yang ini suamiku_ —Uchiha Sasuke.

Mungkin sentuhan, kehangatan, suara, tubuh dan segala tentang _Sharingan_ hingga ke rambut hitamnya begitu serupa dengan sosok Sasuke—suamiku.

Aku telah memastikannya. Insting seorang agenku tidak mungkin salah. Firasat ini sudah ada, sejak kali pertama aku bertemu dengan _Sharingan._

Antara _Sharingan_ —agen ganda anggota TAKA dan Uchiha Sasuke—suamiku yang bekerja sebagai karyawan swasta, entah kenapa tidak ada bedanya. Aku yakin mereka orang yang sama dan bukan hanya perasaanku saja.

"Kau melamun, Sakura. Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?"

Sasuke tersenyum, mengelus lembut bahu kananku yang terluka. Sentuhannya halus, seolah ia sadar aku terluka di sana. Dan, ya. Dia memang tahu. Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Dia _Sharingan._ Mereka orang yang sama. Dan bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengetahuinya?

Aku tahu.

Sasuke tahu

 _Sharingan_ pun tahu.

Bahwa kami, berusaha saling tidak tahu menahu. Bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami berdua.

Aku tersenyum, mengelus sebelah pipi Sasuke sebelum menggeleng.

"Tidak ada."

Ya, tidak ada.

Mari kita bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita berdua. Mari kita terus melangkah, maju dan menjalani hidup ini seperti biasa. Seperti yang kita lakukan setiap hari, setiap kali—biar kita sejenak tertawa bahagia mengenakan topeng.

Topengku. Topengmu. Biarkan kita mengenakannya sampai akhir waktunya tiba.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?" Sasuke menarik tanganku. Mengelusnya, lalu membawanya ke sisi tubuhku. Tangannya melingkar erat di sekeliling pinggangku.

"Baiklah."

Dan aku balas berbisik senang. Mencoba mengacuhkan sebelah kaki suamiku yang berjalan agak pincang.

Anggap saja aku tidak melihatnya.

Oke?

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Aku minta maaf kalo fict ini aneh banget~ Pertama kali bikin fict ala-ala agen gini, ternyata susah juga ya huhuhu

Aku juga minta maaf atas _typo, plot hole_ , deskripsi yang membingungkan dan karakterisasi yang kurang~~~ Cerita ini dibuat spontan setelah liat _prompt_ nomor empat sembilan; alias topeng.

Dalam pikiranku, kayaknya bakal keren nih kalo Saku ama Sasu jadi suami istri yang saling menyembunyikan jati diri /eaaa/ Akhirnya, setelah belasan kali ketik hapus ketik karena ngerasa kurang sreg, _draft_ ini akhirnya bisa selesai juga~

Jadi, di sini itu Sakura agen Konoha. Sementara Sasuke sendiri agen ganda anggota TAKA _a.k.a_ si _Sharingan_ yang nolongin Sakura di Institut itu. Ceritanya si bang Sasu ini rela mengkhianati organisasinya demi sang istri /wkwk/

Dan di akhir, berkat insting agennya, Sakura sadar kalau Sasuke—suami yang selama ini ia kenal, bukan cuma karyawan swasta biasa, tapi si Saku pura-pura gak tahu karena gak ingin hancurin kehidupan rumah tangganya yang selama ini sudah bahagia.

 _Well,_ intinya selama ini SasuSaku sama-sama pasang topeng dalam menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

Bukan cuma Sakura yang nutupin identitasnya sebagai seorang agen Konoha, tapi juga Sasuke yang harus sembunyiin kenyataan bahwa dia anggota TAKA.

Terakhir,

 _Mind to review?_

 _Please?_

/ _tears_ /


End file.
